After Taki's
by EclipseFan
Summary: MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: Jace's pov of when Clary left him at Taki's CoA and then the events after. full of twists and JxC fluff! it is my first fanfic so read and review! im bad a summaries better one inside!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys! this is my first fanfic ever! but anyway i had this idea that i could write what happened to Jace after Clary Left taki's. i soon had a whole story line in my head and i had to put it down. i want to continue this after this chapter but if no one likes it or no one reads it then there is really no point. read and review to tell me if you want more or not i'll continue if anyone wants me to! hope you like it!**

**i dont own these wonderful books know as Mortal Instruments nor do i own the characters **

Jpov

Jace watched as Clary stood up numbly and walked out the door.

_What the…?_ He thought. She had wanted this she said she had wanted this. He sat in confusion as he watched her walk down the block from the window. He knew he was going to have a hard time with this-even if he wasn't going to admit that out loud- but never Clary, he never would have thought she would have a hard time. He was doing this for the both of them and she made it clear this is what she wants. She should be happy. Even just now she said this is what she wanted, she should be happy. Jace grabbed his to-go orders and stalked out the door immersed in his thoughts.

"JACE!" someone screamed, from a distance, trying to gain his attention. He whirled around to face Simon, now not a foot from him, and jumped.

"CRAP" Jace said startled and Simon's face was painted with a smug smile "How-?" Jace started but Simon cut him off

"Vampire" he said while pointing to himself.

_Right. How could I forget?_ Jace thought absentmindedly rubbing the mark on his neck but only said, "Ok what do you want?"

" Did I see you go in there with Clary?" he asked, with a tone Jace couldn't describe, indicating the restaurant

"Yeah" Jace said wondering why it mattered.

Simon rolled his eyes " well, where is she?" he asked annoyed

" She left" Jace mumbled not really wanting to go into it because he was still confused by her reaction.

"Why?" Simon asked not bothering to recognize Jace's reluctance to discuss the topic. "What did you say when she told you?" he asked hurriedly " you didn't hurt her did you?" he looked murderess almost.

" WHAT? No!" Jace exclaimed.

Simon looked incredulous " well then why-" he started to say staring back at Taki's but then stopped and looked straight at Jace. "What did she say to you?" he demanded. He seemed mad. Really mad.

" Well nothing really I had to tell her something too and I had to get it out before I lost my nerve" Jace stopped. _why am I telling him this?_ He thought and looked at Simon, his near black eyes full of something. Something that wasn't quite fury but was something more than anger. _That's why_. Jace realized. Simon glared at him urging him to continue.

" So!" he said, " did you? Did you tell her?"

" Yes-" Jace said thinking of Clary's face, so hurt and confused and then nothing. " Then she got up and left."

" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY?" Simon asked yelling

" I told her I would just be her brother. Nothing more" Jace's face grew red. This was awkward enough but Simons face and sudden anger made it even more so. _WHY am I telling him this? WHY does it _matter_ to _him_? _

" OH MY-" Simon stopped and choked on his words and Jace snorted

" What?" he said his face looking like the very definition of smug "The damned got your tongue?" Jace composed his face. _That's better_. He thought amused.

Simon glared at him and said

" Yes actually but I'm not the one who just pushed away the girl I love who was about to confess the truth I have been waiting for!" Jace stared at him, his confusion obviously plastered on his face. Simon groaned, " You are so blind you know that? Shadowhunter or not!"

"WHAT!" Jace yelled. " How dare you! This is what she wanted and it will be better for the both of us! I will not become my father!" Simon and Jace were trembling with anger and Simon looked like he was about to punch Jace in the gut.

" YOU IDIOT! Clary didn't want that! She was lying to herself! She was going to tell you she wanted to be with you! She was going to say she couldn't lie to herself anymore! You couldn't just keep your mouth shut could you? Well congratulations Jace, you gave her what she _WANTED_ not what she _WANTS_ and chased her away! I applaud you." He said, sarcasm like venom in Jace's heart.

Jace was stunned and in pain. _That can't be true! He is lying! Don't believe that crap Jace!_ He told himself over and over in his head, but then he thought of her face. The confusion and pain.

"No." he whispered leaning on the restaurant's brick wall, suddenly not able to support himself.

He slumped to the sidewalk and Simon stood over him. Jace realized that Simon was no longer a weak mundane and could hold his ground against him. Jace looked up pleading to Simon.

"You have to help me. I –"

" Oh no! " Simon said, "This is all you. Besides you are Jace the lady killer remember." Simon said in a harsh tone but then dropped it and said " you'll figure something out I have a feeling she hasn't given up on you quite yet." Jace knew he was just saying this to make him feel better but he appreciated it all the same.

" How did you know she was going to say that?"

" I went to the hospital knowing she had planed to go there but Luke said she had gone to the institute to tell you something. he didn't know what but he said that they were talking about love and all the burdens and blessings it brings along with sacrifices it takes to get it. Then he said that she all of the sudden had to talk to you so he dropped her off. He didn't figure it out but I did, I know Clary like I know the back of my hand, she planed to tell you. I went to the institute and they said you had left to go get dinner and Clary wasn't there so I came here and saw you go in with her. I walked the block and came back to check things out and you were walking…. Clary-less. So I - well you know the rest." Simon looked at Jace with sorry eyes but Jace didn't want any pity so he looked away.

"What did you need to talk to her about?" Jace asked curiously

"Huh? When?" Simon looked confused

" When you went to find her at the hospital."

" Oh! I-uh- had to talk to her about something we had talked about earlier. Um- about our relationship, I guess you could call it." Simon looked down starring at his feet. He picked his head up and looked at Jace. He was starring at him with almost sorrow in his eyes and then confusion.

" Wait are you two still-" he couldn't even bring himself to say it after the events that had just passed

"WHAT? No! We broke up earlier I just had to talk to her about something else- never mind- no we aren't. She was coming to confess to _you_ remember." Jace looked up and once again felt the pain in his chest.

He had to do something. He had to find her. _But how?_ He wondered. _She is probably all the way across town by now! You are an idiot Jace!_ He scolded himself. He looked up at Simon but he was focused on something across the street. Jace followed his gaze and his eyes went wide. Simon looked at him and smiled a sad smile. He nodded at Jace and said

" This one is all you. I got her here, which is more than I was planning on doing believe me."

" I do and I thank you for it but that doesn't help the fact that I still have to do this alone"

" Touché" Simon said with a grin and walked down the street leaving Jace with Clary starring at him from the other side of the road.

**tell me what you think!!**

Eclipse


	2. Chapter 2

Jpov

Jace sat on the curb contemplating and assessing the situation.

_Just go you idiot!! _He thought. _She is going to hate you stupid! You don't know that! She could be coming to beg you back! Hah! That's funny. _As this war was going on in his head he suddenly found himself about two feet from Clary. _Crap! How he heck did I get here? _

"Um- Clary look I'm… I just…. I had no-" he sighed, struggling to find the words. He had never been tongue tied before. _Why now? _ He stood there looking at Clary It was obvious she had no idea the conflict in his head at the moment.

Jace took a breath and started again.

"Clary I'm such an idiot I had no-" he stopped. She was looking behind him and then her eyes darted to the left. She seemed like she was in a state of panic, or maybe not panic but shock. " What's wrong?" he asked suddenly uncomfortable. As a shadowhunter he had always been on alert for anything weird or wrong and her expression was all wrong.

"Clary!" he said putting his hands on her shoulders trying to get her attention.

Her head whipped around and she was now starring him in the eyes. " Clary I-"

He stopped again, getting annoyed with his prolonged apology, because Clary had held up her hand to signal him to stop.

" Jace I met someone-" she whispered

_What the crap! _He thought. _I know I was an idiot but she cant get over someone that fast can she? _ His face had frozen in an expression he thought was shock but it could have resembled anger, hatred, or agony. Any would have displayed his emotions at that moment. Clary started talking really fast and low looking at him frantically but all Jace could hear was the rapid beating of his heart and the screaming in his head. As he came out of his somewhat-self-induced coma he heard three words, 'help', 'our' and 'mom' come out of Clary's mouth.

"Jace! Did you hear a word I said? Are you even listening or are you having more fun listening to yourself in your head?" she was mad and frustrated. It was written all over her face.

"You met someone?" he asked sheepishly knowing she would find out he wasn't listening. " Right?"

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled her face flushing. " Yes, I met someone" she said taking deep breaths " she was by the hospital and she said she new how to help our mom!" Clary finished looking as incredulous as he felt.

"She?" he asked interested but not wanting to sound desperate added, "What's her name? Do I know her?" she looked down at the concrete and Jace took this time to watch as her hair fell delicately in front of her face.

He thought she was not going to reply to his questions because of the look on her face when she brought her gaze up to meet his. She looked pained and helpless but still had that little hint of panic.

" Her name is Madeleine," she said. That caught Jace's attention.

_Surely not. _He thought as his gaze froze on Clary's beautiful features.

"Madeleine Bellefleur. Do you know her?" she asked him.

_It can't be! _He thought, " We have to go to the institute." He said with an edge of hysteria notable even to him. " Now."

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

(Simon's pov)

He walked down the street scolding himself. _Why did you do that! You are an idiot! Even as a vampire you can't get the girl! _He realized that he had actually been saying these things out loud when he noticed the glances and glares he was getting from he people around him.

_You just gave _JACE_ the chance to still the one and only love you have…. no…. you just gave JACE _(still spitting out the name in his head) _the chance to get _his_ one love back. You are to love _Maia. He thought for the millionth time. Knowing he would be able to love her, with time. He also knew however, that nothing would be as potent or as pure as the feelings he had for Clary. Nothing could touch that.

He walked down the street no longer thinking of anything because EVERYTHING was too complicated and hard. He walked with no intended destination but ended up in front of the hospital. Simon walked inside and decided he should pay Cary's mom a visit.

As he walked through the halls for the second time that day nothing could have prepared him for the figure waiting for him just around the corner.

**wow! i was really surprised! pleasantly surprised to see people actually read it and the ones that reviewed actually liked it!! that was exciting! well this one is short but it needed to happen and i had to end it where i did it just felt right so srry about that! if you find any mistakes or anything let me know! i love reviews and CC is welcome! so PLZ tell me what you think! like it? hate it? or a combo of the 2? **

**Eclipse **


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING! tear

**A/N hey guys here is the next chapter! i had major writers block and i don't really like this chapter. its not what i wanted it to be. so comments and reviews would be so helpful! please let me know what you think!! THANK YOU! to my reviewers this one is for you! **

Jpov

Jace and Clary rushed through the doors of the institute and Jace noticed that Church had not greeted them, however he had more important things on his mind.

" Mom?" it was still awkward for him to call Maryse mom. There was no answer. _Surely they are here. _ He thought. They would have told him if they were going to leave. He walked down the cathedral like hall illuminated by the twilight in the most beautiful way. He would have loved to be here alone with Clary again under different circumstances.

He snuck a peek at her from the corner of his eye. She was flushed, her beautiful eyes wide in shock and maybe a little fear, but still beautiful. _Oh stop it Jace!_ He scolded himself. Again. For about the 100th time in the past afternoon. He was sickened by his actions and even more sickened by the fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

They arrived at the library door and he was about to push it open when someone stopped him, and not just any someone. Jace whipped around to find Clary looking at him with her soulful eyes. _ Oh my god! Stop it Jace! _ He shook his head and looked down.

When he returned his gaze to Clary she was still gazing intensely at him.

"Clary we should-" he started but she looked down as soon as he started talking. He brought her face up to meet his gaze by lifting her chin. He held her there a little longer than he should have memorizing her features, then before he new what happened she was embracing him in a hug with her arms around his waist.

He hesitantly put his arms around her. _Brothers do this right? I'm just comforting her. I'm her older brother after all. _ This fact excited him as he convinced himself that he could sill hold Clary at least and it would be ok. He rested his head on hers and absentmindedly kissed the top of her head. _Dang it! _He thought Clary would pull away after this but she didn't move. She exhaled and Jace couldn't help but be happy that he might have caused that sigh. He didn't let himself get too excited though.

Clary lifted her head, but didn't pull away, and said, " Thanks I needed this. My mom is in a self-induced coma and Luke isn't here. I needed someone. Who better than my brother?" she asked this and a pained look flashed on her face for less than a second, so quickly even, Jace wasn't sure he had actually seen it. He was aware, though, of how much that statement hurt him. Much more than it should, and he knew it.

Clary pulled away and looked up at Jace who was already holding the door open for her. He watched as she passed him and the longing he had been trying to cover up all afternoon reared its ugly head once again. Jace walked into the library as stoned faced as ever and had every intention of keeping it that way.

The seen in the library shocked him. He looked at each of the people in the room- well they were mostly people- when he noticed someone in the shadowed corner.

" What is he doing here?" he asked appalled and confused " he can't be here! How is he here?"

" He isn't actually here," Alec said from a slumped position in the chair adjacent to the desk. " It is a projection sort of"

_Right. _Jace thought _man! What is happening to me? I knew that! _ He looked in the corner and caught Simon's eye.

Simon gave him a questioning look and his eyes flicked to Clary and then back to him. Jace shook his head a fraction of a centimeter to answer Simons unvoiced question. Nothing had happened. Simon's face looked confused as his eyebrows angled down and came to a point. Jace looked at Clary and back at Simon who was now looking at Clary. All of this happened in about two seconds but did not go unnoticed by Isabelle. Jace caught her looking at him and she raised an eyebrow. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue at her and scowled.

Maryse coughed to get everyone's attention. Jace put his arm around his _sister! _He spat in his head. Clary nudged her head against his chest and a smile threatened to emerge on his face.

" We have news," Maryse stated once she had everyone's eyes. " We have recently found out that, to our great pleasure, a shadowhunter we believed to have…died-" she said the word as if the thought was still hard for her. "Has turned up here and will most assuredly be a great help to us, now more than ever, her name is Madeleine Bellefleur," Jace did a double take and Clary gasped. All eyes were suddenly on them.

"How did you-" Clary started to say but stopped, stunned.

"Do you know her?" Maryse asked Clary looking just as stunned as Clary.

"I- she met me at the hospital- she said she could- help my mom" the sentence was shattered and broken with Clary's heavy breathing. Jace rubbed her shoulder trying to calm her but Simon cleared his throat and Jace removed he arm from around her and shot Simon a look. _Stupid leech. _He thought.

Mayrse had risen from her chair behind the desk starring at Clary with shock and panic in her eyes that quickly softened to an awed expression.

"Jocelyn." she whispered and walked over to Clary reaching her slightly shaking hand out to hold Clary's. With her other hand she reached up and pushed Clary's hair back behind her ears.

Jace looked at his 'mother' with a questioning look, she just waved it off.

"Never mind" she said to him " just old friends." Her voice was far off.

Jace decided to change the subject to the question that was burning in his mind.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his question directed at Simon.

" I'm not exactly sure"

" Well surely you have to have some idea…" Jace started smiling in spite of himself. " If not life would be very boring indeed, nothing to live for... or, well- in your case…"

"JACE!" Clary yelled cutting him off and looking appalled.

"Don't worry about it Clary," Simon said coolly. Then, looking at Jace he said " yes, I have an idea of what I live, or, like you said in my case, don't live for, but I don't really want to talk about it with a room full of girls and only Alec and I to calm all of you down." He said and Jace scowled not missing the implication. " I don't know, however, what I am doing in this room. I was kind of forced to come," his gaze went from Jace to Isabelle.

" I asked her to get you. I figured you would want a say." Maryse spoke up

" A say in what?" Simon looked confused as did the rest of the rooms occupants.

"Whether Clary goes or stays of course." Maryse looked at them all like they were all slow. " To the City of Glass" she said with a longing in her voice. Jace gasped and looked at Clary and started shaking his head vigorously.

" NO!" he roared while Simon still looked as thought he had missed something but soon the gears clicked into place and Jace saw his face fill with realization.

" You don't mean-" he said and shot a glance at Jace who nodded

" OH NO! No Way!" he shouted almost as loud as Jace " she couldn't!"

" It might be the only way." Maryse said, " You don't know what would happen Jace it might turn out to be for the best"

" No it wouldn't! I know exactly what would happen and there is no way!"

" Wouldn't it be better if I had a say in what I could or could not do?" Clary said, the frustration clearly shown on her face. " I don't even know what it is I might or might not be doing or where I may or may not be going!"

" Idris. You may or may not be going to Idris. Also known as the City of Glass" Maryse said still looking at Jace.

" You will not be going to Idris." Jace said ignoring Clary's cry of protest. " That's final." Jace stood and stalked out of the room.

**tell me what you think please!! **

**E**


	4. Chapter 4

Jpov-

As Jace thundered down the hall he was mumbling to himself when he turned the corner and ran into max.

" Hey Jace!" Max said and his face lit up, " I heard yelling and a loud thump I was coming to…" Jace had held up his hand.

" Everything is fine Max, what are you up to?"

" oh I'm packing! Didn't you hear we are going back! Oh, and Clary is coming! Isn't that cool!" Jace tensed every muscle in his body.

" Clary is not coming!" Jace yelled. Max flinched as Jace raised his voice. " I'm sorry Max. Clary wont be joining us." As soon as Jace said "us" a huge smile graced Max's face.

" You're COMING! My mom told me you wouldn't be coming!"

"What? Why wouldn't I want to go? Why would she…" Jace looked back down the hall and his face fell. " Max when everyone gets out can you send Clary and Maryse to my room? I have to start… packing."

"Sure Jace! See you later!" Max turned back down the hall and went into his room. Jace did the same but he did not go into pack like the young 9 year old. Jace went into his room and threw himself on his bed and tried to calm his hurting pride and even worse and aching heart.

Half an hour later there was a knock on Jace's door. He walked out of the bathroom after his shower and threw on a clean shirt and jeans. He opened his door and expected to see two people, however, he was only met with one. Clary.

She was standing in the hall facing the court yard watching the sunset. As the door opened she turned and looked Jace right in the eyes. He almost fell. The way the sun was hitting her and the wind blowing threw her hair, someone was trying to kill him.

She was biting her lip as he ushered her in. he closed the door and felt a hundred weights slam onto his shoulders.

" Maryse says she sorry but she had to send a letter letting everyone know I would be coming." She said and looked up Jace could easily read her face, she was scared he was going to lash out but she also thought she knew what she was doing.

He controlled his temper.

" that's fine, I understand." He said grudgingly.

Clary looked astounded and that hurt him, but only a little.

"You do?"

" Yes," he said, " and no… why do you want to go any way? There is nothing there for you! Idris holds nothing for you but disappointment and bad memories! Why would she think you wanted to go but I didn't?" Jace sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. He felt Clary sit down next to him and place her hands on his removing them from his face.

"Jace, Idris holds nothing for _you_, but disappointment and bad memories. I have never seen it. Ever. Maryse thought you would _want_ to stay because of that. She wasn't forcing you to do anything. Just looking out for you. As for me," she pulled his head up to face her, " I _have_ to save my mother. _Our_ mother. I know you didn't know her but she was great. And I have to try! That is what is in Idris, for me."

Jace just stared at her. He didn't even try to hide his fear and disappointment of her decision. " Clary- I – you are the only family I have! You can't go! You don't know what they do to outsiders there! They'll-" Jace stopped as she held her hand up. There was a pain in her face. He wondered if that was the same pain he felt when he had said "_family_"…

" I know enough Jace. I wont be an outsider!" she said. Her voice was tense. "They know I am coming. They know I'll be there. I will be completely fine. Thank you for your concern, but our mother needs help and that is what I intend to do." She paused and got up. She reached the door and turned the handle. "With or without you." And then she left.

***

Jace was woken from a fitful sleep that night by a _ding _coming from his phone. It was 1:00 am and he groaned as he slung himself up off the mattress. His bed creaked in protest but Jace threw himself up. He grabbed his phone quickly off the nightstand with a faint hope that is might be Clary. No such luck. It was Simon. The text read:

_Meet me. The hotel. 10 min. hurry. _

Nothing else. The stupid vampire could go wondering around in the sun but he pick _now_ to have a meeting. Jace grumbled and threw on a t-shirt and jeans. He walked into the bathroom, wet his face with cold water and slunk out of his room.

Ten minuets later he was standing against the wall of the _vamp's hotel. _Jace shuddered. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. He heard a rustle from inside and then the door opened. Simon stood at the entryway and beckoned him inside.

Jace shook his head solemnly. But followed him through the door.

**Why Helllloooooo!!! i have been away for a very long time! im glad to be back! i was working on something i can up with on my own and really loved it so i couldnt stop! but now im experiencing writters block so i came to rest and have fun with someone else's characters! plz R&R and sorry for the short chapter but i really like it! hope you guys do too! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS! i LOVED coming back and reading those! it really gives me the boost i need!!! **

**E **


End file.
